


Day 17: Stockings

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2.0 [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, just victoria, not allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That stocking was all Allison wanted for Christmas that year.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really. We couldn’t find one in any of the stores around where we were living at the time. Victoria got so upset about not having exactly what Allison wanted that she actually called her mother to ask her to make one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 17: Stockings

“This is adorable,” Stiles said, laughter in his voice.

Chris turned away from the fireplace to see what stiles was talking about, a grin curling his lips when he caught sight of the green leather book cradled in Stiles’s hands.

“I see you’ve found the photo albums,” he said teasingly, walking over to the couch to look at the pictures with Stiles.

“Oh yeah,” Stiles said as he stared at the book in realization. A quick scowl flashed across his face and he looked up at Chris. “It only took me three weeks.”

“That’s much quicker than I expected.”

“You know how it could’ve been even quicker? If you had just told me where they were.”

“I was going to,” Chris admitted, leaning forward to hide his grin in Stiles’s hair. “But then you said that if I didn’t, you would just find them yourself. You seemed excited about the challenge.”

“Excited,” Stiles scoffed before focusing on the picture he’d been admiring earlier.

It was an older picture, proven by the lack of gray in Chris’s hair and the gap where Allison’s front teeth should be. Allison had to have been around five or six, wrapped in her father’s arms as she grinned widely toward the camera. In her hands she held a bright pink Christmas stocking, the fur lining sparkling in the firelight.

“And she always likes to claim she’s not a girly girl,” Stiles laughed, running a careful finger around the edge of the photo as he thought about Allison. 

They had gotten close after she had broken up with Scott and Stiles had been worried that he’d lose that closeness after she found out he was dating her father. His worries had been all but destroyed at the high pitch scream of joy Allison had let out when he finally got up the courage to tell her. She was miles away at college but had promised to fly home for Christmas just so she could see how adorable they were together.

That had, of course, lead to Stiles freaking out about the apartment not being decorated which lead to the explosion of lights and tinsel the living room had turned into. He’d actually just been digging out decorations when he’d found the box full of photo albums.

of course, after finding them, Stiles had made the executive decision that it was time for a break.

“Sure,” Chris agreed, having heard those same words straight from his daughter’s mouth a thousand times. “But that stocking was all she wanted for Christmas that year.”

“Really?”

“Really. We couldn’t find one in any of the stores around where we were living at the time. Victoria got so upset about not having exactly what Allison wanted that she actually called her mother to ask her to make one.”

Stiles winced. He’d heard stories of Allison’s maternal grandmother and had laughed at them all until he’d been at the Argent’s during one of her visits. If he never saw the woman again, he’d be ecstatic.

“She really wanted to make Allison happy, huh?” Stiles asked, his voice soft and quiet. He really admired Victoria and did his best to only let Chris focus on the happy memories he had of her.

 

“She did,” Chris replied, a smirk tugging at his lips. “So when her mom said no, she went out and bought her own sewing machine just to make that one stocking.”

That was just too much. Stiles’s heart was about to burst with affection for his boyfriend’s late wife.

“I don’t imagine you still have it.”

Chris stood from the couch and walked over to the boxes by the fireplace that he’d been going through earlier. Reaching into one, there was a few minutes of rustling before he turned back to Stiles, obnoxiously pink stocking in his hands.

“You mean, you don’t imagine Allison would be too happy if we forgot to hang it up for her.”

“Right,” Stiles said, smiling affectionately at Chris with cheeks almost as pink as the stocking. “That’s exactly what I meant.”

He couldn’t wait to see the look on Allison “Not A Girly Girl” Argent’s face when she saw it. Hopefully, it would distract her from gushing about his love life.

**Author's Note:**

> prompts are open for three more days at my [tumblr.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
